lego_marvel_superheroes_2_return_of_the_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 7 - Attack On Wakanda
CHARACTERS YOU PLAY AS Iron Man Black Panther CUTSCENE CHARACTERS Nick Fury Wakanda Guard VILLAINS Whiplash Jabari Tribe Warrior Mandarin Mission 7 Cutscene Iron Man is sitting in the SHIELD Helicarrier. He asks Nick Fury when his next mission is. Nick Fury is on a computer and he says tomorrow. Then a distress call pops up on his screen. Nick Fury says " Actually, RIGHT NOW! " Iron Man asks where he has to go and Nick Fury says Wakanda in Africa. Iron Man starts flying away. It shows Iron Man flying into Wakanda and he lands. There is a Wakanda guard standing in front of a door. He says " Ah. You must be Iron Man. Black Panther is right through this door. Iron Man walks through the door and Black Panther is there. He says " Hello Iron Man. We need you because we found that Whiplash and Mandarin are attacking Wakanda as we speak. They haven't reached this room yet. Me and you have to get to them and defeat them. " Iron Man says ok and the cutscene ends. Mission 7 Iron Man can also blow up vibranium which is blue shiny metal with his missiles. You start in the room they were in when they were talking. A little piece of the wall is blue and you have to blow it up. 4 jabari tribe warriors start running at you and you have to fight them. After walking for a little you get to this big circle part with a wooden pole in the middle with speakers on top. You here Mandarin's voice on it and he says " Follow the path of speakers, To find me and Wiplash " Then, A big wave of 15 Jabari tribe warriors get on the circle part and you have to fight all of them. You have to keep going. Next, There is this one part with pistons just going in and out. You have to get past it when it's in. If you get pushed you get pushed off of the wooden platform and you die. Once you get past there is a gate. There is a ladder next to it leading up to this platform with one of those things to put your claws in. Black Panther has to put his claws in it and the door opens. 2 more Jabari guys see you. One of them says " There they are! " and you have to fight them. After that there is a bridge but it's not out. Iron Man has to fly over and pull a lever to make it come out. The next pole with speakers on it is there but the speakers aren't on it. There are grey crates next to the pole. You have to break it and build the speakers on top. (I keep forgetting to have there be building) Anyway Mandarin talks again. He says " Follow the way the birds come from, find me and Whiplash. " 15 more Jabari tribe warriors climb on and you have to fight them. When you keep going there are 2 ways to go. Then birds fly in from the left. Black Panther says " They must be the way the birds came from. " If you go the other way you die right away from an invisible spike wall. So you have to go the way they come from. When you go there you fight 5 Jabari guys in front of a building. After you fight them there is another blue vibranium part on the wall. You have to blow it up as Iron Man again. When you get through there is another cutscene. The room has a throne in it and Black Panther's face on the floor in front of it. There are 2 Wakanda guards on the left wall and a painting of Mandarin on the right. Iron Man and Black Panther walk into the room. Mandarin is sitting in the throne with the Tesseract in his hand talking to Whiplash next to him. Black Panther says " Hey, Mandarin that's my throne! " and Mandarin says " How did you get through? " and Iron Man says " Because we're superheroes. " Mandarin whispers to Whiplash and then Mandarin starts laughing. He gets up and dissapears. Iron Man and Black Panther start running up to the throne. Iron Man says " NO! " Then Whiplash hits both of them back and the cutscene ends. When you fight Whiplash you can't get close to him without him hitting you away. You have to shoot a missile or repulsor ray as Iron Man at him. Then he gets knocked out for 10 seconds. You have to hit him either as Iron Man or Black Panther. By the way he has 6 hearts. He loses one. You have to do it 5 more times and it goes to another cutscene. Iron Man is holding Whiplash by the neck and runs against the wall. Iron Man says " Tell us what Mandarin is planning with the Tesseract! " Whiplash says " What are you gonna do if I don't? " Iron Man says " Oh you know. " Whiplash doesn't say anything. Black Panther starts unchaining the Wakanda guards from the wall. Iron Man starts aiming his repulsor ray at Whiplash. You hear it start to charge up. Whiplash says " Ok fine I'll tell you! He's trying to sell it to every super villain! I was about to buy it but then you showed up! " Iron Man says " Oh no! If Apocalypse or Thanos gets their hands on it! " Than. Iron Man lets go of Whiplash and starts walkking the other way. Black Panther sits on his throne and says " Thanks Iron Man. " Iron Man says " Yeah, sure. I have to get back to Fury. " And the cutscene ends. Level Complete Freeplay Unlocked Unlocked: Black Panther, Wakanda Guard, Jabari Tribe Warrior, Whiplash There is one fast cutscene after it. Iron Man flies into the SHIELD Helicarrier. Nick Fury sees him and says " Did you find out what Mandarin is up to? " Iron Man says " Yeah he's trying to sell the Tesseract to every super villain! " Nick Fury says " Oh No! If Apocalypse or Thanos gets his ha- " Then, Iron Man says " Yeah I said that already. " The alarm goes off in the Helicarrier. Nick Fury says " What's that? " He looks at his computer and says. " We found a ship on the radar. " Iron Man says " I just went on a mission so send someone else! " Nick fury says " There is nobody else to send! " Iron Man says " What about we just see what it is when it lands? " Nick Fury says " Ok whatever. " Then The cutscene ends.